Handheld electronic devices with touch-sensitive displays are ubiquitous. Users of these ubiquitous handheld electronic devices now install numerous applications on their devices and use these applications to help them perform their daily activities more efficiently. In order to access these applications, however, users typically must unlock their devices, locate a desired application (e.g., by navigating through a home screen to locate an icon associated with the desired application or by searching for the desired application within a search interface), and then also locate a desired function within the desired application. Therefore, users often spend a significant amount of time locating desired applications and desired functions within those applications, instead of simply being able to immediately execute (e.g., with a single touch input) the desired application and/or perform the desired function.
Moreover, the numerous installed applications inundate users with a continuous stream of information that cannot be thoroughly reviewed immediately. As such, users often wish to return at a later point in time to review a particular piece of information that they noticed earlier or to use a particular piece of information at a later point in time. Oftentimes, however, users are unable to locate or fail to remember how to locate the particular piece of information.
As such, it is desirable to provide an intuitive and easy-to-use system and method for proactively identifying and surfacing relevant content (e.g., the particular piece of information) on an electronic device that is in communication with a display and a touch-sensitive surface.